One Lustful Night
by Isiah02
Summary: After both going through a long day of stress and work, Gabe and Naomi take it upon each other to relax and enjoy each other's company. And it may just be worth it. Gabomi shipping. Rated M for audult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up.**

**Isiah: And yes we're back at the love stories again! Are ya happy now? Nah, I'm just kidding. But yes, we're back at it, but this time, we're gonna come out the Eleteo box for a bit.**

**Tom: That's right. We're gonna try a Gabe/Naomi story and see how it goes.**

**Isiah: Ready, T?**

**Tom: You bet, 02, let's go.**

* * *

**A Lustful Night**

Naomi's POV

Another Grand Council meeting finished. That was the fifth one this week. Relieved that it was done for, I got up and made my way towards the royal workout room where some of the members of the Royal Guard were working out in.

Especially one guardsman that I knew for quite a while now. Someone that I'm glad that I confessed my feelings towards and had them accepted by. Once I saw sight of him, I walked near him and waited until he finished his workout.

"99...100," the guardsman said before setting the workout item down. He noticed that I walked in and went over to me. Sharing a quick kiss with me.

"Hey, strong arms," I greeted him.

"Hello yourself, beautiful," Gabe said back to me. "How was your Grand Council meeting?"

"Ugh, exhausting. I am so ready to go home," I said. "My parents aren't gonna be there for a while. Why don't you stop on over tonight?"

Gabe let out a chuckle as he spoke. "I would love to."

"Great. I'll see you tonight," I gave him one last kiss before heading out.

**Evening in Avalor**

Normal POV

It was evening in Avalor and Gabe was riding his horse over to Naomi's beach house by the docks. When he arrived, he went over to the door and patiently waited for Naomi to answer.

After Naomi answered the door, she greeted Gabe with a hug and invited him inside her house. She then went over to the living room with him and sat him on the couch before sitting next to him.

"So how was your day," Naomi asked.

"Eh, can't complain really. I do have some type of pain in my shoulders," Gabe said rubbing one of his shoulders. As he was doing this, he couldn't help but notice Naomi let out a smile as if she had him right where she wanted him. She scooted closer to him and said, "Hmm. Maybe I can help you out with a little...shoulder rub."

Gabe let out a chuckle as he responded with, "I would love that, but I don't wanna take advantage of you." As soon as he was finished with his sentence, he saw Naomi's hand reach down to the bottom of his shirt. "You won't, love. It'll be my pleasure," she said.

"Well, in that case," Gabe let out a smile as he quickly removed his shirt and Naomi let out a low-key smirk as she crawled behind her lover and began rubbing his shoulders.

While Gabe was getting relaxation onto his shoulders, he could tell Naomi was enjoying herself by the way her face was close to his muscular arms. Pretty soon, Naomi's hands went down to his arms. Enjoying the hardened muscles that her lover had. Gabe caught this and let out a slight chuckle along with Naomi and her hands made their way down to his tank top. Her hands slowly grabbing the shirt and pulling it off him.

Gabe allowed Naomi to remove his shirt and she threw it to the side. She then leaned over to him and shared a kiss with him. His hands tucking back a piece of her while her hands went around his neck. As they were in their kissing session, a soft moan escaped from Gabe's lips and Naomi let out a giggle as she broke the kiss. "Was that a moan I just heard," she asked.

"Uh...maybe," Gabe answered making Naomi giggle again. Another kissing session began between the two and this time after a few minutes, Naomi was the one who let out a moan. Gabe heard this and broke the kiss saying, "Look who's moaning now."

"Oh shut up," Naomi giggled again.

Gabe chuckled along with her and said, "Baby, if you want me to have you, just say so."

The guardsman's words stunned Naomi for a second and she slowly asked, "You would really make me yours, Gabe?"

"Of course. I'd do anything and everything for you."

Naomi smirked at her lover's words and leaned over to his ear. "What if I said, I want it to be like this every night we're together," she asked seductively.

Gabe chuckled at Naomi's seduction and answered with, "Then it's every night we're together you shall have it." Gabe's hand then went down his lover's clothed body, from her firm breasts to her well toned legs. This excited Naomi greatly and she got up saying, "Then how about we take this somewhere more...suitable."

Gabe let out a smirk knowing that Naomi had read his mind.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Alright, first chapter down! I personally like the Gabomi shipping. So I just had to post something about it.**

**Tom: Yeah, if it gets enough good feedback, we'll continue it.**

**Isiah: I'm gonna continue it anyway, despite the feedback.**

**Tom: Of course you are. Anyway, we would love it if you gave this chapter a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Be on the lookout for more random fun stories coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to A Lustful Night. Other than thanks for the support you gave the first chapter, I really can't think of nothing else to say off the top of my head. Tom?**

**Tom: Nah, me neither. Should we go straight into the next chapter?**

**Isiah: Might as well.**

* * *

Naomi's POV

Gabe got up and took my hand as I led him upstairs. Going to my bedroom and closing the door behind me. As soon as it was shut, Gabe pinned me against the door and pressed his lips against mine. I managed to catch up in the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. Letting out soft moans in the kiss.

While he held me close to him, I felt his fingers go down my stomach, soon going down to the bottom of my skirt. His fingers slid their way underneath my skirt and caressed the softness of my leg. After taking in the warm feels of his hand, we broke the kiss and I allowed Gabe to kiss around my neck.

"Gabe," I managed to say between my moans. He stopped his kisses and looked at me, revealing a smile on his handsome face.

"Yes, my beautiful captain," he answered me. I let out a sigh in relief as I said, "I need you."

Gabe's smile soon turned into a smirk and he made his other hand go underneath my skirt. My instincts kicked in before I knew what he was trying to do. He lifted me by my legs and carried me all the way to my bed. I ended up letting out a chuckle as he got on top of me.

As we began another kissing session, one of my hands made their way to Gabe's hair. Caressing every inch of it. He deepened the kiss and made his hands go down my sides. Quickly making their way underneath my skirt again. He then broke the kiss and slowly went down my body along with his hands.

When he finally reached the bottom of my skirt, he slowly removed my everyday black sail boots, throwing them to the side when he was done. He then quickly lifted my skirt to where my thighs were exposed. I grabbed the bottom of my skirt and lifted it up for him as he started leaving kisses around my thighs.

Gabe pressed his lips softly against my thighs and left kisses all around it. Switching in between and leaving kisses between each switch. I let out some slightly louder moans and continued to caress the softness of his hair. After a few minutes of this, I got a grip on his hair and he ceased his kisses, allowing me to take off my top.

After my top was thrown to the side, Gabe was left in complete awe as he viewed my body. I let out a smirk as a reaction to his awe as I pushed him on his back so I could be on top of him. I then took my hands and placed them on his chest. I haven't seen his bare chest a single day in my life, and to look at it now was such a blessing to me.

Letting out a relaxing sigh, I began kissing down Gabe's cheek. Soon going down his neck and finally to his chest. In the middle of my kisses, I found myself cuddling up with the muscles his chest and stomach had. His hand was caressing my hair while I did this and I soon made my way down to his pants. Without any hesitation, I quickly removed his pants and threw them over with my top.

Just when I was going to remove his lower undergarment, Gabe quickly made his way back on top of me and I let out a giggle saying, "Hey! No fair!"

Gabe let out a chuckle as well as he responded. "You really think I was gonna let you have that much fun," he said before placing his hands on my bra covered breasts. Giving them a few gentle squeezes. "Without letting me see what's underneath this annoying undergarment."

His last statement made me stop myself for a moment as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. I quickly became nervous. What if he doesn't like what's underneath my bra? I wouldn't know what to do if he didn't like the view of it.

Gabe's POV

As I was going to the back of Naomi's bra, I couldn't help but notice her losing some of her excitement and it didn't surprise me as to why that was. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and said, "Naomi. You're beautiful. Trust me."

To my surprise, I saw Naomi starting to relax herself again and it quickly gave me an opening to go towards her back. Slowly undoing her bra and pulling down her straps. Her bra was soon removed completely making her breasts fall freely and I threw it over to the side.

As I took a fine view of her breasts, I slightly chuckled to myself. I told her even if her breasts weren't ample size, she's still beautiful. Naomi seemed to believe me when I was admiring the view of her chest. She slowly took my hands and placed them on her breasts. Tensing up and arching her back feeling my palms on her erect nipples. My body got excited from the warm soft feeling that I slowly began to squeeze them a few times before burying my face in between them as much as I could.

Naomi chuckled from me toying with her breasts and it gave me a sign that she liked what I was doing. I soon let out a smirk as I took one of her tender breasts in my mouth. Sucking on it gently.

"Oh God, yes," Naomi moaned in pleasure as she got a grip on my hair. Biting her lip as she took in the warmth of my tongue around her nipple. Moments of this past as I switched to the other breast and began my pleasuring deeds on that one too.

Her grip on my hair soon ceased and she soon began caressing my hair. Letting out another relaxing sigh as I began sucking her other breast. I then decided to turn up the heat a little, so I gently bit on her breast and she let out a louder moan. Her eyes shut tightly as I bit her breast. As soon as I was done with her breasts, I began slowly kissing down her stomach.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: *in the background* Yummy!**

**Isiah: What?**

**Tom: Huh? Oh, just enjoying this chocolate cake.**

**Isiah: Okay. Well that wraps up chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. Be on the lookout for more random fun stories coming soon too. Have a few in mind that you might like.**

**Tom: On that note, please be sure to give this chapter a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**

**Tom: *stands next to Isiah eating cake* Look! There's strawberry cake too.**

**Isiah: *smiles at Tom* Okay, let me have a bite. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Date Night. First off, I have not seen you guys in over a month, so I have to do this. *smacks head repeatedly* Stupid, stupid, stupid! Alright, now that's outta the way, let's say we get back into the steamy goodness of this story.**

**Tom: Yeah, this story has gotten a bit steamy...and juicy.**

**Isiah: Okay, let's continue.**

* * *

Naomi's POV

As Gabe left his soft kisses around my stomach, one of my hands went over to his back and began scratching it. I then could've sworn he let out a relaxing sigh as I did this and he continued going down until he reached my thighs. Continuing to leave kisses around my thigh while my hand caressed his hair.

After a few moments of this, Gabe grabbed a hold of my lower undergarment and began pulling them off me. I looked at him and smiled before letting out a small laugh and going down to his pants. Taking them off along with his lower undergarment.

"Can you possibly be more beautiful than you already are," Gabe said making another small laugh escape my lips. He laughed with me as I felt his hand slowly go down my stomach until it reached in between my legs.

A gasp quickly came out of me as Gabe began rubbing my vagina. Nobody had never touched me down there before and it really caught me by surprise. Gabe saw me caught by surprise and calmed me down with another kiss. He then broke the kiss and started going for my breasts again. Sucking one of them as I caressed his hair again. Right before I knew it, one of his fingers soon snuck its way inside my womanhood.

"Oh, Gabe," I moaned out as my captain was doing his pleasuring deeds. Another finger soon went inside me and he began fingering me. As I kept my moans coming, he just looked at me with a smirk, letting me know that I was satisfying him. After a few moments of this, Gabe started kissing down my body until he reached his fingers. Lifting one of my legs over his shoulder and planting a few kisses around my thigh.

"Please Gabe," I begged him and he immediately granted my wish. Going down to my womanhood and began eating me out.

Gabe's POV

The moment my tongue went inside Naomi's womanhood, I knew for sure I had her right where I wanted her. She let out a loud gasp and grabbed the back of my head. Her grasp caught me by surprise but I didn't let it get to me too much. My tongue soon went deeper inside my lover's womanhood, tasting more of her sweet juices.

I looked up to see Naomi throwing her head back and lifting it back up and then throwing it back again. This made me let out a smirk and soon, an idea brightened in my head and I wanted to try it out. I took my free hand and lifted both her legs until they reached her head, giving me a good look at her ass. Without any second guesses, I continued my pleasuring deeds on her butt.

"Oh, yes! Right there," Naomi moaned loudly as I ate out her ass. Kissing all over her rump cheeks and thighs before putting her legs down and going back to her vagina. The fingers that were inside her womanhood were removed so I could get a good hold on her waist.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naomi suddenly had the urge to announce that she was getting close to her orgasm. I only wanted to taste her, so I decided to ignore her warning and keep going. With Naomi getting a good grip on my hair, she let out a scream and finally released her orgasm.

As soon as Naomi was done releasing herself, she rested herself on her back and while she was at it, I couldn't help but finger and taste what remained inside her. She giggled at this and brought me back up to her lips, starting another kissing session.

My lover's hand slowly found its way to my chest, slowly going down my stomach until it reached down to my crotch. She managed to get a grip on it and stroke it. She kept at this for a few minutes before she leaned up making me think for a fact she had something on her mind.

"How's about I return the favor," Naomi asked seductively.

"I'm all yours baby," I said just as seductively. Naomi smirked at this and got herself on top of me. Quickly kissing around my neck, down my body until she reached my manhood. Without wasting any time, she took the whole thing in her mouth.

I quickly tensed up from my lover's watery mouth taking my crotch. After a few moments, I got it together and held the back of Naomi's head so she wouldn't stop the pleasure she was giving me. My moans getting slightly louder.

Naomi's hand made its way to my hand that was holding the back of her head and removed it from her head. She then stopped sucking my crotch and went up to me saying, "I have a better idea."

Trusting her into thinking she'll do something better, I laid back and watched as Naomi put herself in the 69 position. Quickly going back into my manhood. My moans came back to me and I kissed her thighs a few times before realizing that her butt was facing me again. Naomi was letting out slight giggles as she was pleasuring my manhood but let out a slight squeal when she felt my tongue on her ass again.

I started off slowly licking her gently a few times before going back down to her womanhood and eating out her juices from there. Naomi's moans were becoming louder and louder and she again stopped and got my attention.

"Gabe. Please. I need you," Naomi said grabbing my crotch a little more tightly. I leaned up and got a hold of her saying, "Hmm. Let me try something with you before I do that." After giving her butt a smack, I grabbed her arm and placed her on her stomach before being over her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Guys, we wanna apologize again for the long ass delay. We're gonna try not to do it again. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know what I'm gonna post yet, so bare with me here.**

**Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: S'up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to One Lustful Night. We are now on the last chapter and I gotta say, it took us quite a minute to finish this.**

**Tom: I mean, at least it didn't take as long as Avalor's Ending Nightmare.**

**Isiah: True, true. I might add a lost episode to that story, but not right away. I have other story plans to get out of the way first.**

**Tom: With this story being one of them.**

**Isiah: Yes. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Normal POV

After taking a few deep breaths, Gabe slowly lined himself up with Naomi's ass. Letting go of the arm he held firmly and getting a hold of her waist. Then without warning, Gabe finally let himself go inside Naomi's ass. Feeling her back walls close in on his manhood as he went inside her.

Naomi let out some weird noises between whimpers and moans as she was being slowly penetrated from the back. Gabe caught sight of this and leaned his lover up so her body came into contact with his. Kissing around her neck and collarbone making Naomi let out more moans.

"Oh my God, Gabe," the blonde loudly moaned as Gabe's continued to penetrate Naomi. Going faster and harder inside her ass and holding her tightly. Moans just as loud as Naomi's escaping Gabe's lips as well. He wanted to keep this going, but he also wanted to save his orgasm for the grand finale and he was certain that if he kept this going, he would surely release himself.

Taking his sweet time, Gabe finally pulled out of Naomi's butt and left a trail of kisses down her well toned back. Naomi turned to face him and said, "Gabe. I need you so badly."

"If it's me you want, it's me you shall have," Gabe said after a chuckle. He then reached over to his pants pocket and pulled out a condom, placing it on his manhood before getting back on top of his lover. Both share one last kissing session before getting themselves ready.

Gabe lined himself up with Naomi's entrance. Holding on to his lover as she held him. Then, Gabe slowly let himself inside Naomi's womanhood, forcing a slight scream from the blonde. He quickly caught this and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Naomi paused for a moment before answering with, "No. I'm just starting to get use to the feeling."

Satisfied with her answer, Gabe slowly pushed himself deeper inside Naomi. His shoulders getting marks from the sharpness of Naomi's nails. Her whimpers slowly turned into moans. Gabe smirked from seeing this and began kissing Naomi again.

"Gabe, please," Naomi said in a pleading voice. He broke the kiss and responded with, "Hmm?"

"Make me yours now," Naomi begged to her captain. Gabe granted her request and pulled out of her womanhood before ramming back into her again. Soon doing this at a slowly picking up speed. Naomi was satisfied from the pleasure she was being given and soon both lovers started moaning with each other.

"Oh, yes," the blonde girl moaned as Gabe caught sight of her tender breasts. Quickly placing one in his mouth as he continued his pleasuring deeds. Naomi grabbed his hair and raised her moans a little louder.

"Oh my God Gabe!"

"Yes, Naomi! Moan for me baby," Gabe motivated his lover as he was enjoying what he was hearing. His hands went down her back and got a hold of her ass. Getting a good squeeze on it. Naomi was enjoying it so much, her instincts kicked in before she realized where she was. She was now on top of Gabe and was bouncing on his manhood.

"C'mon, Naomi! I want you to scream for me baby," Gabe continued his motivation on Naomi. She caught his word and went over to his neck. Sucking on his neck and collarbone. His moans soon turned up and he got a grip on Naomi's hair. He then leaned over to her ear and said, "I'm almost there love! Scream for me!"

Naomi went away from Gabe's neck and said, "I'm almost there too!" Gabe managed to let out a smirk before making his way back on top of Naomi. Continuing his pleasuring deeds until he wasn't able to hold his release any longer. Just as when he was going to release himself, his wish of hearing Naomi scream was granted and she let out a loud scream in his ear as she and him both released themselves.

Both lovers screamed as their releases came and soon died when they came to an end. Gabe pulled himself out of Naomi's womanhood and laid his tired body next to Naomi. Quickly drifting himself off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Naomi was the first to wake up having a smile on her face as she quickly remembered what she did last night with Gabe. She planted a kiss on his forehead as she got out of bed and went to her closet. Grabbing a change of clothes and making her way to the bathroom.

While Naomi was in the bathroom, Gabe slowly woke up realizing Naomi wasn't in the bed with him. He then heard the bathroom shower running and thought it would be a good idea to wait in the bed for her. After a certain amount of minutes, he heard the shower water stop and a few more minutes later, he saw Naomi come out of the bathroom.

"Morning handsome," Naomi said.

"Morning yourself beautiful," Gabe greeted his lover back. Getting out of the bed and kissing his lover. She kissed him back for a few minutes before both looked over at the clock.

"Holy hell, it's almost 8 in the morning," Gabe said. "I should probably head back to the palace."

"Yeah, but first, get a shower. You still smell of lust and pleasure," Naomi joked before letting out a chuckle. Gabe sighed happily and made his way to Naomi's bathroom.

Naomi watched with a smirk as Gabe went inside her bathroom knowing she was right. He did smell of lust and pleasure.

It was proof and he and her surely did have one lustful night.

The End.

* * *

**Isiah: Alright! That wraps up our first Gabomi love story!**

**Tom: I without a doubt had a blast making this.**

**Isiah: Me too. Even though it took us a minute to make it.**

**Tom: Yeah. Everyone, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. More stories and updates coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until the next story!**


End file.
